mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 194: Popeye's Daedalus Protocol
"Popeye's Daedalus Protocol" was originally released on March 31, 2014. Description Thanks for helping us blow MaxFunDrive 2014 out of the water, everyone! For your donations and support, we have rewarded you with an episode rich in discussion of toilet sounds. Suggested Talking Points: Prank of the Century, Merch Prison, French Hillbilly, Moped Stigma, Baby Advice, A Gorilla Stole My Website, Southern Fried Nanomachines, Bathroom Music Outline 00:46 - Opening goofs: Griffin comes up with the prank of the century 07:37 - Hey there brothers my boyfriend is in a band that's starting to get really big. I go to one of his shows every weekend pretty much. My issue is that I don't know how to act when I watch him on stage. I feel awkward being right up front staring at him but I want him to notice me in the crowd. I'm 5 feet tall so I get lost in the crowd pretty easily. Do you have any ideas for how I can be a good supportive band girlfriend and not come off as awkward or just standing there? -- Feeling Awk Sauce in Chicago 15:06 - Y - Sent in by David DaCruz, from Yahoo Answers user GhostGate, who asks: How can i include my guinea pig more in my daily life? PLEASE HELP!!!? Ok so i have a male g pig and i want to include him in my Daily life! Ok so from Monday-friday from like 7am-4pm im at school. I let him walk in my room but, i want him in ALL my daily stuff such as when i go out, or just pretty much in every thing thats possible. But i have a probluem, its a dumb probluem but its affecting me. The probluen is that i cant affore to wash everyday, im kinda broke, and i also cant change cloth every time the loses hair on me, i know its pretty stupid but thats my situation. So do you recommend buying a g pig carrier or what do i do? He also doesn't have a buddy i i knknow they suppose to be in pairs and all but i know my story and cant really affore another g pig, so thats why i want him in my life more, and not just cause of that but also cause i want like a closer" friend, no im not a loner lol but more of a " close" pet cause i enjoy pet interaction. So Please please help me out and give me ideas! With my weird probluem Please!!!!!!! Thank you! 21:26 - I bought a moped in high school not knowing the social consequences that came with it. Now that college is upon me do I bring it to school or keep it at home and be forced to walk around campus like the rest of my scholars? PS I bought the moped second hand and the previous owner put a super loud exhaust on it to make it go fast. This subsequently makes me look like a huge tool. -- Efficiently Confused in New Hampshire 26:42 - Dear brothers: I am 6 months pregnant. So many people in my life, whether they have kids or not, keep giving me advice and I HATE it. How can I politely but not so politely tell them I don't want their opinion? -- Preggers on the Pacific Coast 35:59 - MZ - Personal messages from Will. Personal message from Bayon. Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by SquareSpace. 45:38 - Y - Sent in by Charles Decker, from Yahoo Answers user Travelman, who asks: How do Popeye's employees know you've eaten there before? The first time I went there, they just said, "Welcome to Popeyes", but now they always say, "Welcome back to Popeyes." How do they know I've eaten there before? 50:09 - Is it okay to play music from my phone to cover up any possible sounds made while using a bathroom at work or in public? -- Kirk In Maryland 55:11 - Housekeeping 58:46 - FY - Sent in by Brian Couch, from Yahoo Answers user Calamity, who asks: How do I keep my son from naming my grandson 'Yolo'? Quotes Trivia * Sydnee McElroy fields her first ever MBMBaM question. * First MBMBaM proposal in a sponsored message? Maybe I missed an earlier one. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Sydnee McElroy Category:Nature Box Category:Squarespace